Heartbreakers
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS They'll break your heart and your bank. Well, at least that's what the plan was. Inspired by the movie Heartbreakers and 'Loves Me Not' by t.A.T.u. Cowriter SkyyRyder ReidOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant. This story is loosely based off of the movie Heartbreakers, which we do not own either.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Okay, so here's something new Skyy and I decided to try. I'm pretty sure absolutely nothing like this has ever been done before in this fandom. It's a story, loosely based off of the movie Heartbreakers and also inspired by the song 'Loves Me Not' by t.A.T.u. I will warn those that are easily offended that there is, as of now, only mild fem-slash in this story. And also, the first scene is very similar to the gas station scene in Heartbreakers, for lack of being a con artist and actually experiencing these things on my own. We do not take credit for that idea. We hope you all enjoy this because I have a feeling we're going to enjoy writing it. Pictures of our two girls in my profile.

* * *

**Heartbreakers**

**Prologue**

**Con artist**_; noun; a person adept at swindling by means of confidence games; swindler._

That's what they were. Two young women, professionals at seducing and suckering men of all ages out of money, vacations, cars... you name it, they'd gotten it.

Two young women, much to young to be invested in such a lifestyle, could be seen driving down one of the highways of Massachusetts, preparing to pull of the next exit and fill their sleek red Corvette with gas. One brunette, a scarf tied on her head and sunglasses covering her eyes in a Jacqueline Onassis fashion sat in the driver's side, parted lips painted a perfect glossy red. The other, only two years younger than the driver sat with her seat back slightly in the passenger's side, feet on the dashboard, blonde hair falling down the back of the seat, accented by black lowlights, giving her a much edgier appearance than the elder of the two.

Finding its exit, the classy vehicle pulled off the highway, minutes later finding a fuel station and pulling up to one of the empty pumps.

"Where are we again?" the voice of the blonde questioned as her blue eyes scanned over the crumpled map stretched between her hands. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to figure it out on her own until her companion pointed to a small section of a town called Topsfield.

"Right outside Ipswich. Another twenty minutes should do it. But we need some gas badly," the brunette informed, glancing around the gas station. A few cars were parked in the small side lot and one other was pulled up to a pump, some kind of pickup owned by the stocky, balding man pumping it full of gas.

A smirk fell upon the brunette's face as she opened her car door and gracefully stepped out of the sleek, red vehicle. Faith, the blonde, caught on quickly and handed her the map she'd been trying to figure out, also stepping out of the car, watching as her dark haired cohort strutted towards the middle aged man.

"Excuse me," the brunette, named Celeste, called out to the man, easily distracting his attention from the gas pump he was using to the slender, leggy woman before him. "Could you help? I'm a little lost." She gave out a soft laugh of false embarrassment, knowing right then she had the man hook, line and sinker.

Gladly, the grinning man walked a few steps forward to meet her as she offered him the map. "Sure thing. Where are you headed?" Unfortunately for him, he made the dire mistake of placing the credit card he'd used to pay for his own gasoline on the rim of his truck's bed instead of immediately replacing it in his wallet. Sure the man was sufficiently distracted, Faith casually walked over to the neighboring pump, taking the card and returning to hers, quickly sliding it through and then began pumping the gas.

"I'm trying to get to Ipswich. We're right... here, correct?" Celeste feigned confusion as she blankly pointed to Gloucester. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Faith stuck the gas cap between the pump handle in order to hold it down while she replaced the card onto the man's tuck.

Satisfied, Celeste turned back to the man just as he was finishing up his directions, which Celeste noticed were completely wrong since in reality, the twenty two year old woman knew exactly where she was headed. "...and you just take a right here and you should be there in no time." Celeste smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much... Gary, was it?" A dreamy look crossed over the older man's face, as if he were some hormonal schoolboy who'd just handed the head cheerleader her dropped pencil.

"Yeah, Gary. And it was no problem at all..." He trailed off, looking for the young woman's name.

"Beverly," Celeste filled in, flashing a sultry smile towards him as she took the map back and swayed back over to the car Faith stood leaning against, waiting for their gas tank to completely fill. Once it had finished, she unhooked it and put it back in the pump, stretching her arms out at the man at the other pump, sure to give him the best view possible.

"I'm parched Bev," Faith joked, calling Celeste by the fake name she'd given the man.

"Uh, I-I could run in and get you girls something real quick if you want. On me?" Gary had overheard them, which was obviously the plan all along. Poor, naïve man.

After getting two bottles of the most expensive Fiji water from the eager man, they bid him farewell, Celeste leaving him with a false cell phone number. He certainly didn't have what they were looking for and wasn't worth any more of their time. The ride only took the twenty minutes Celeste had promised, Faith taking over as driver, and soon they were driving down the winding Ipswich roads.

"Turn left here." Celeste directed, pointing forward. Faith sighed and easily turned the wheel to pull onto yet another unfamiliar road. "I never thought I'd step foot back in this place," Celeste mused looking around at the surroundings.

"How long's it been?"

"Hell," The dark haired girl smirked. "Ten years, easy…"

Faith nodded her head, her two toned hair pulled in to a low ponytail, one hand on the steering wheel, her left elbow propped against the door. Celeste gave her the directions remembering why exactly she had left Massachusetts for New York. There was not enough change here. Everything just stayed the same for too long. She didn't want to be in a place where everyone knew everyone else's business, especially living the lifestyle she and Faith lived.

Faith pulled up in front of a large hotel and smiled on Celeste's orders. "Four Seasons?"

"I've got connections," Celeste smirked slipping her sunglasses off and pulling her tall frame out of the car.

The two girls grabbed their bags and headed inside, Celeste walking up to the counter and greeting the receptionist. Faith stood by, not sure of Celeste's plan on getting a room here.

"Reservations under Chastity Hastings."

Faith stared over at her for a second, watching as she pulled out her wallet, handing the receptionist just one of her many fake ID's, and the woman on the other side of the desk shook her head. Celeste tossed Faith a grin as the woman handed her the keys and the room information.

"How did you do that?" Faith questioned once the two were out of earshot.

"My cousin Aaron. He called ahead and paid with his parent's credit card." The dark haired girl walked towards the elevator and smiled at her blonde companion. "We would stay with them, but their house is being remodeled."

Faith nodded her head. "So where's Aaron staying?"

"He lives in the dorms at school and his parents are on a business trip…"

"Excuse me, ma'am…?" A young man dressed in a bellhop uniform stopped them. "May I take your bags?" He asked them politely, his eyes large as he surveyed the two women.

"Sure," Celeste grinned, handing her two bags to the young man. Faith shrugged her shoulders and handed hers over.

The young man followed them in to the elevator and Celeste smirked to Faith. "So… what's your name hun?" she asked him, letting her finger run down his arm.

He looked at them, and nervously smiled. "Will."

"You must work out, huh Will?" Faith asked catching on to Celeste's idea.

"Uh, not-not… really why?"

"You must do something. I mean look at those biceps." Celeste grabbed his upper arm and gave him a small flirtatious smile.

"And you're carrying all those bags. They must weigh about twice as much as us…" Faith piped in, blinking her large blue eyes and his knees visibly weakened.

"I do a-a little bit of lifting maybe…" he replied as the doors chimed, coming to their floor. "Which room num-number are you in?" he stuttered. Celeste let out a low laugh after looking at the information.

"Room four _sixty-nine_." She gave him a suggestive look as she said the last part of the room number. Faith stifled a giggle as the boy swallowed a lump in his throat and his cheeks flushed. They did even more so when he glanced at Faith who was licking her lips and gave him a wink. He looked around and lifted his chin to the door that was going to be theirs for the next few days.

"Th-this is it." He grinned at them.

"Mmmm, thanks Will." Celeste rubbed against him briefly, to get to the door.

He grinned at her as Faith let her fingers dance over his as she went to take her bags, "I-I'll bring them inside for you…"

She smiled and her lashes fluttered lightly over her come hither eyes. "You're such a gentleman, aren't you?" She grinned as Celeste opened the door to the large room.

The young man smiled and placed the suitcases down, looking over and noticing that there was one king sized bed in the room. "Only one bed?" he questioned. "If that's a mistake I can talk to the receptionist…"

Celeste shook her head, "No mistake." She made eyes at Faith and then glanced at Will. "We like to share."

Faith opened her purse and pulled out some cash but he held up his hands. "Oh no, I couldn't." He shook his head to emphasize before a sheepish grin appeared on his face. "It was my pleasure."

Faith's brows furrowed, "Are you sure?" she asked as the two girls walked him towards the door.

"Positive, thank you." He nearly tripped stumbling out of the room.

Faith shut the door behind him and turned to Celeste, a grin apparent on her face. "You're too good at this."

Celeste lifted an eyebrow in amusement and picked up one of her bags. "I know. And they're too easy."

The two girls unpacked their bags, getting comfortable in their new surroundings. A knock at the door pulled them out of their conversation. Faith was asking questions about Celeste's cousin Aaron. Celeste was letting the younger girl know about the prep school that her cousin attended.

"Hold that thought," Celeste grinned, pulling herself off of the bed and walking over to the door. She looked through the peephole and noticed a man in uniform. She glanced back at Faith who shrugged a shoulder confused.

Celeste opened the door and let in the older man on the other side. She gave him a charming smile and he rolled the cart into the room.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Complimentary from our Four Seasons staff member, William," the man stated, his accent terribly fake and terribly dry.

She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked, "Thank you." She went to pull some money out of her purse but the older man shook his head.

"No need madam, it's already been taken care of."

She nodded, and he left the room. Faith squealed and jumped off the bed. "Complimentary champagne, huh?"

"Strawberries and all." Celeste licked her lips and grabbed the two flutes.

Faith went back over to the bed, and waited for Celeste to make her way back over. The older woman poured two glasses of champagne and skillfully maneuvered the cart over to the bed. She handed one of the glasses to her partner and set the tray down on top of the comforter.

Taking a seat, she cleared her throat, "Anyway, Aaron's prep school is crawling with snobby, rich kids…" She lifted her shoulder in indifference.

"Sounds like fun," Faith grinned taking a sip of her champagne.

"Mmm." Celeste nodded in agreement. "Perfect, actually."

Celeste grabbed a strawberry and held it to Faith's mouth. The young blonde took the delicious red fruit between her lips, her eyes closed as the sweet taste hit her lips. The older blue eyed woman grinned, a smirk playing on her full lips, holding her glass to her partners flute.

"Here's to the lonely, rich men of Ipswich." She whispered, her lips close to Faith's. Faith clinked her glass with Celeste's, her eyes opened just in time to see the older girl leaning into her.

Plush reddened lips fell on top of hers, a free hand tangled in to her mass of platinum and black hair. The kiss was hard and took the wind out of Faith. Celeste grinned against her lips, the taste of strawberry hitting her tongue as the kiss deepened.


	2. Chapter 1: Pick One

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant. This plot was inspired by the movie Heartbreakers and the song 'Loves Me Not' by t.A.T.u.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes, Faith and Celeste are lesbians but this is a ReidOC story, so don't worry, clearly there's going to be some sexual confusion. If anyone has a problem with gay people and our characters well, I feel bad that you're so ignorant, and I don't care if that offends you. Enjoy the first full-length chapter! For future reference, the 'die' part doesn't mean die literally, but 'the little death' is a term that can refer to sexual release, in case you don't know so you don't get confused.

* * *

**Heartbreakers**

**Chapter 1: Pick One**

**-Faith's POV-**

Even over the sound of the hair dryer I could hear Celeste talking on the phone to someone. She wasn't using her usual sweet tone; the one she always used when trying to win some dumb loser over. It was a normal tone. The one she used when talking to family, or to me.

I turned the dryer off and poked my head into the hotel room just as she was hanging up. "Who was on the phone?"

"Aaron," Celeste grinned. I let my gaze rest on her long legs and slowly worked my way up to her narrow hips and tight stomach. There was something about her that made my insides run dry. Licking my lips, I flicked my attention back at her beautiful face.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to Nicky's."

My brow furrowed. Who the hell is Nicky? I could see the smile on Celeste's face lift and I became even more confused.

"Nicky's is a bar. Its where all the teens in Ipswich hang out, y'know? Aaron's rich, prep school buddies."

Lifting an eyebrow, I nodded my head and went back to my morning routine. I grabbed my lotion and started to apply it. Celeste walked into the bathroom, her eyes on me as she slipped her negligee over her head and slid into the running shower.

A grin spread over my lips. Too bad I had just dried my hair.

* * *

Getting ready to go out was difficult. We had trouble keeping our hands to ourselves. But after an extra half hour, I had finally accomplished getting all of my clothes on and she the same.

We pulled up to the bar; it wasn't exactly what I was expecting for a teen 'hot spot', especially prep school kids. It looked like one of the rickety old bars you would see in the country, right off the interstate or something. Shrugging my shoulders I followed Celeste inside.

"What does he look like?" I questioned. I had never seen Aaron before and had only heard his voice a few times over the phone.

"Trust me; he's hard to miss." Celeste groaned. "Let's go get a drink."

Pursing my lips together, I followed her to the bar where a huge bald guy stood on the other side of the counter next to a younger looking, definitely better looking guy. I grinned at him and he lifted his chin to me and Celeste.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"I'll take a… Jack and coke." I gave him a flirtatious grin and handed him one of my fake, of legal age, ID's since I'm only twenty in reality. Celeste leaned next to me, running a manicured hand along my arm mindlessly, which distracted the tender while he handed my ID back. "She'll have the same."

She hated when I ordered for her, but hey, I'm getting us free drinks here. She can get over it. "And can we get cherries in those?" she called to the guy as he turned to mix the drinks.

The younger guy lifted his gaze to Celeste who simply gave him a smirk, causing him to bite his bottom lip. He slapped the two drinks on the bar. Celeste picked the cherry out of her drink by the stem and lifted it to my lips. I sensually sucked the red piece of fruit into my mouth, plucking it of the stem. "Mmm," I moaned, closing my eyes briefly as I savored the fruit.

The bartender shifted uncomfortably before turning his head to see the bald man occupied through a window in the kitchen. He turned back to us with a grin, seeing the older man was busy. "On the house, ladies…" It's all too easy.

Celeste took the drink and glanced at me, I gave her a simple shrug and slipped onto the barstool. "I'm going to go look for Aaron, I'll be back."

Nodding my head, I sipped my Jack and coke. It wasn't long before a relatively good-looking young guy walked over to me. He had a swagger in his step, a cocky grin on his face, and blue eyes that rivaled Celeste's.

I gave a small smile to him, and he leaned against he bar, ordering a drink from the guy that had gladly given us ours for free, clearly a regular because he knew the bartender by name. The young guy looked at me. "Can I get you anything?"

I lifted my drink and shook my head.

"You sure?" He pressed his lips together. "Maybe Sex on the Beach, or even a Screaming Orgasm?"

I tried to hold in my laughter, but it was hard to contain it after such a corny pick up line. I grinned and shook my head. "Aaron?"

The dark haired boy turned around and looked at Celeste. Ah, he was the cousin. Shaking my head I watched as the young guy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Celeste?"

"You're hitting on my girlfriend."

Aaron turned back to look at me and I shrugged and gave him a wink. He flushed a bit and pulled a stool up for her to take a seat.

"Aaron Abbot, this is Faith Covington. Faith this is my cousin, Aaron."

We exchanged hellos, and Aaron didn't bother to apologize for hitting on me. To me or to Celeste. They had a lot of similarities, down to the blue eyes, dimples and smirks that adorned their faces.

"Too bad he's your cousin." I smirked over at her. "He would've been a sucker for it."

Celeste laughed and slapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "He's easy like that."

"Could I please keep a little bit of my dignity? I've already hit on my lesbian cousin's girlfriend today thanks," Aaron rumbled.

"And also delivered one of the worst pick up lines in history," I added. Aaron glared at me with a pout.

"I don't like her," he said to his cousin, who just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Aaron, you'd like her. A_ lot_," she emphasized suggestively, causing the curly haired young man to replace his pout with a smirk.

"So, you guys have anything planned while you're here?" he asked when the bartender gave him his drink, not forgetting to give Celeste and I a charming smile before he went to serve some other customers.

"We'll see if there's anything worth our time I guess."

The conversation rested on our latest conquests, it was a comfortable topic for us. Celeste had played some twenty six year old heir to a hefty fortune, and after we'd almost run him dry, I swooped in just in time for her to catch us in bed, giving Celeste every excuse to end it with him and keep everything, including the nice car we'd been driving around. However, our conversation halted when Aaron noticed someone walking through the door.

The corners of his mouth turned down in to a scowl, his sharp blue eyes narrowed in on the front door we had walked through about fifteen minutes ago. I followed his gaze and a smirk lifted onto my lips.

Four _handsome_ young men walked in, all of them pretty damn good looking. Aaron started cursing under his breath.

"What's that about?" Celeste lifted her chin.

"I can't stand those posers," Aaron growled angrily. "They fucking walk around this place like they own it."

"Who are they?" I questioned, my brows lifting as I took in each one of them. One was tall, leading the way inside, with dark eyes, dark hair and a muscled body; the epitome of tall dark and handsome. The one behind him was similar in height and build, with long light brown hair to his shoulders, great lips and high cheekbones. He glanced in my direction and caught me looking, flashing me a smirk before looking away. The two lagging both had strikingly gorgeous blue eyes, different shades, and one had dark hair styled in spikes, the other platinum hair that fell into his eyes. The blonde had on a pair of fingerless gloves and beanie on while the other looked boyish and innocent in a way. Yep, there was one for every taste; the heartthrob, the rebel, the bad boy and the innocent one. Cute.

"The _infamous_ Sons of Ipswich." The way he spat out the title made me smirk.

"They look like a boy band," Celeste snickered.

"And they're loaded like one too," Aaron remarked. I could tell that comment caught Celeste's attention, as it did mine. "They're from old money. Their families settled the original colony. They piss me off so bad..."

I could feel the unmistakable stench of jealousy rolling off of Aaron's tongue. From what I've heard from Celeste, Aaron's family is _very_ well off and were doing anything but struggling. I watched as Celeste surveyed the group.

"Exactly _how_ rich are these boys?" I asked out of curiosity. I wanted to know if these guys were small town, two story house rich or big shot, talk of the town, can pay to get into Harvard rich.

"Mustang, Hummer, Cadillac and _replaced_ after the first was wrecked Ducati rich with mansions and hundred dollar bills to wipe their ass' with," Aaron snorted with distaste. Sounds good to me.

"We could definitely work with that." Celeste grinned glancing at me. "Pick one," she stated, leaning against the counter casually and stirring her drink.

"What?" Poor thing, he's confused. Celeste gave him that all-knowing look causing Aaron's face to drain of all question and be replaced by a malicious expression. "I see…" He lifted his chin in the direction of the four young men.

He was quiet for a minute, but then picked up his glass. It was half-full of whiskey. "Simms, he's the youngest, he's smart, too smart. He's a little naïve, but I think he'd see right through it. He's used to girls passing him up for the other three." I realized he was referring to the innocent blue-eyed one. He was cute, but he would've been one for Celeste, along with tall dark and handsome. The longhaired one and blondie would be the ones I'd be assigned to. "Danvers, he's the oldest, but he's been with some new chick for a while. I can't _stand_ him, but he wouldn't cheat. Too committed." He was pretty sexy looking, but I'm glad since he would've been Celeste's and I want a turn to play someone. She's had the last two. "Parry, I'm indifferent about. He's been with come bitch I hate on and off since we were kids. It'd be cool too ruin her relationship with him, but he's not even worth it." Look at those biceps. What a shame.

"What about the blonde?" Celeste asked.

"As much as I'd love to see Danvers' demise, Garwin is definitely your best bet." Aaron lifted a shoulder. "He's all about chicks, y'know? He's a brash, asshole most of the time, but he's got it in good with the ladies. We can tolerate each other for about ten minutes before we get into a fight."

Perfect, that's exactly what we need. I found him at a table sitting with his shoulder slumped forward and a smirk, which could rival any villain's, was placed perfectly on his pink lips. He cast a glance over in our general direction and I caught sight of those amazing blue eyes.

"Garwin likes his girls a bit on the edgy side. He would definitely go for a girl like Faith," Aaron grinned at me.

Sliding off of the stool I brushed against Aaron. "It's Romy, actually…"

I caught the blonde's eye and grinned. He was just standing up to head over to the pool tables. I brushed past him and his blue eyed brunette friend going over to a table near the jukebox so he could have a better view of me instead of being covered by a crowd of grinding bodies.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Your turn dude," I said, slapping Pogue on the shoulder since he was too busy fooling around with his hair instead of paying attention to our game. I resumed my spot at the nearby table and sipped my soda.

"You're being watched," Ty pointed out, nodding his head towards the table closest to the jukebox.

I saw her earlier, some blonde babe with black undertones braided into the lighter hair in some spots. She was fucking hot. Nice blue eyes, cute nose stud, sleek long legs. I think her boobs are fake but I'm not picky. The bigger the better. She had some smoky eyes and red lipstick... definitely looking for the kill. And apparently I'm the target. I'd be happy to _die_ for her, if you get my reference.

"Yeah, she's just my type too. Hot, blonde and from the looks of it, a bad, _bad_ girl," I said with a grin rising from the table and handing my pool stick to Tyler.

My shame disappeared a long time ago, so when Ty shook his head at me as I abandoned our pool game with Pogue and Caleb, I simply smirked and made my way over to the lonely looking girl.

Being non-chalant like I was, I brushed by her chair, sliding a coin into the jukebox and flipping through them. I could see her glancing at me from the corner of my eye. Without looking over, I spoke to her. I'm too good at this. "Give me an artist, fairly popular," I said, loud enough to grab her full attention.

"Britney Spears," she replied just as casually as I had asked, twirling one of those braided pieces between her slender, manicured fingers.

I tilted my head to the side, rolling my eyes at her smirk. "Anything but _that_." I hit the button of some random rock song and slid into the seat across from her. "Reid... Garwin," I introduced, offering my hand to her.

She looked amused and shook it. Her hands are nice and warm. "Romy Levoux."

"That's an interesting name," I mused, tilting my head to the side and leaning back in the chair, crossing one arm over my ribs and bringing the other hand to tap at my chin. I _know_ the ladies love that.

"Well, I'm an interesting person," she shot right back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Ooh, I like her already.

"Yeah? Well why don't you tell me why I've never seen you around before? You're definitely not from Spenser." I would've remembered a body like that if she hung around here.

"That's the prep school right? You go there?" She's a sly one, but I'm better.

"I believe I asked you first." She gave a lopsided smile and leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, giving me a nice peek at those puppies. Good god, whoever invented v-necks is a genius.

"Touché. I'm new in town," she finally gave up. "So, do you go to Spenser?"

"Yeah. Why, you going there? Because they're definitely going to have some problems with the hair and the piercing," I let her know. They gave me shit about my tattoos when I joined the swim team and my earrings.

"Don't worry about it. My high school days are long gone," she quipped. Shit, how old is this chick?

"How old _are_ you?" I asked. I thought she was my age but I guess not.

"Twenty. But I dropped out when I was sixteen." Oh, that makes sense I guess. Twenty, huh? I like older women... "How old are you?"

Shit, this could possibly be the deal breaker. Technically, sixteen is legal for a guy with consent but... older chicks get weird about it sometimes. "I'll be eighteen in three weeks," I told her, hoping I didn't sound too desperate.

"You're seventeen?" she asked with raised eyebrows. I swallowed and nodded. Shit. "Hmm... you look older," she commented with a shrug. Okay, phew! Guess it's not a big deal.

"I'm experienced for my age." She grinned and leaned even closer over the table.

"I like younger guys. A lot more stamina," she whispered. Oh shit, this chick is fucking awesome. Her face fell for a second and she moved back in her chair, pulling out a nice looking Razr with some sick rhinestone faceplate. She must've been reading a text, cause she pressed a few buttons and then snapped it shut. "I have to go. My ride's here."

Her voice is kind of husky. I like it. "I cold bring you home," I offered with my patented smirk. She smiled coyly and stood up from her seat.

"Mmm, I'm not _that _easy sweetie. But if you give me your phone, maybe I'll give you my real number." Damn, I was hoping to finish this tonight. I gave her my phone, never the less. She punched in a few numbers and then handed it back to me. "See ya Reid."

I said nothing, but watched after her as she swayed through the crowd of people. A few seconds later, Ty sat down with me and I smirked at him. He looked at me expectantly until he finally gave up and said something. "Well?"

**-Faith's POV-**

I stepped outside the smoky bar and into the chilly night, descending down a few steps before I found Celeste and Aaron in the parking lot leaning against our car.

"So, how'd it go?" Celeste asked, wrapping her arm around my waist. I held up a finger as the phone in my pocket began vibrating and pulled it out, seeing an unfamiliar number. Smirking, I flipped the cell open and brought it to my ear.

"Hello," I answered confidently, knowing full and well who was on the other line.

"Just checking. We're going out tomorrow night." This boy is more arrogant than I expected.

"Are we now?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow." With that, the line went dead and I flipped my phone shut and replaced it in my pocket.

"He's too easy," I informed my two companions. Celeste grinned and leaned forward, tangling her fist into my hair and biting my lower lip before roughly kissing me.

"What a waste," Aaron grumbled, shaking his head as Celeste pulled away from me and we both turned our heads to him.

"Jealous baby cousin?" she grinned, pushing me forward into his rather well muscled chest. If there's one thing I can say so far about this town it's that it's male population is at least easy on the eyes. The boys here could give a girl like me second thoughts. "I'll share her, for a price," Celeste grinned. I raked my fingernails lightly over the tight material of the shirt that was between the open flaps of his letterman jacket. Attaching my lips to the pulse of his neck must've sealed the deal.

"What do you want?" His fingertips dug into my hips when I nipped his neck.

"Pay our phone bills. For a year," Celeste offered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A year?!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hands and pushing them down, away from his chest. He pulled away slightly, obviously not convinced yet.

"Hey, you're getting a deal Abbot," Celeste growled, impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete. I pressed my taut body back against him, this time cupping the bulge in his pants, hoping to sway him. A whole year without worrying about our phone bills sounds great for a few fucks.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 2: Saving the Best for Last

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant. This story was inspired by the movie _Heartbreakers _and the song _'Loves me Not'_ by t.A.T.U.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N: **This chapter is a little awkward. Sorry about that guys. Thanks to those who reviewed though and please keep them coming!

* * *

**Heartbreakers**

**Chapter 2: Saving the Best for Last**

"Hello?"

_"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did I wake you up?"_ I smirked at the sound of Reid Garwin's voice. Sure, he did wake me up with his phone call and I wasn't all that happy about it when my cell started ringing, but once his voice greeted me, I wasn't mad at all. Everything was falling into place nicely.

"Who _is_ this..." I asked, obvious sarcasm in my tone.

_"Hilarious. Listen, where are you staying?"_

"The Four Seasons."

_"Nice. I'll be there in two hours."_

"Is there a dress code?" I asked, used to being wined and dined at the finest restaurants when dealing with guys this loaded.

_"Comfortable... but hot. Later."_ He ended the call and I snapped my phone shut, shaking my head. This boy's confidence is too much. I've never met a guy so... overbearing. It was not going to be easy to throw him off.

After a stretch and a yawn I looked over at the covered body next to mine and yanked the blankets down. "What the hell?!" Aaron growled as his body lurched from the sudden cold. I laughed at the sight of this nude muscled body that should belong to a man, not a little boy like Aaron, curled up in the fetal position due to a chill.

"I need to get back to the hotel." Aaron snorted and pulled the blankets back over his bare body, turning to face me.

"I'll bring you later." His eyes shut again and rolled my eyes.

"Now asshole!" I demanded, ripping the covers off of him once again and slapping his shoulder hard.

"Bitch," he grumbled, rubbing the spot I'd hit.

"You weren't saying that last night," I retorted, standing up and grabbing my clothes, which had been discarded on his roommate's empty bed.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me down so I was awkwardly leaning on the bed making me yelp in pain, my back not quite hitting the mattress. "Actually, if I recall correctly, I was, and you definitely weren't complaining."

I grinned at his statement. So it was true, and surprisingly so. He wasn't nearly as selfish in bed as I'd predicted. One of the better lays I've had. Don't get me wrong though, I much prefer Celeste, but I guess talent beneath the sheets runs in the family.

Heh, go figure. A naked guy pulls a naked girl onto a bed. Instant boner. If he thinks I'm doing overtime he's it sorely mistaken...

"Listen Aaron, do you want to screw this guy over or not? He's going to be at the hotel to pick me up in an hour—" I lied. "—and I still need to take a shower. And I know that guy goes to school here and sleeps here, so we better get the fuck out of here unnoticed, or the jig is up, got it?"

His faced showed he was having an inner battle but in the end, he pushed himself off the bed and marched towards the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him. I took this time to get dressed and laugh at Aaron's libido. Men...

Aaron was in the bathroom longer than he should've been, taking care of his wood I guessed, but he finally emerged in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He still had a scowl on his face and was muttering complaints about how early it was and my unpleasant wake up call as he pulled some jeans on.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" I asked sarcastically as I strode past him, hitting his ass as I walked by. I opened his closet and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt to wear.

"You're a fucking comedian. What are you doing?" he asked as I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and tucked my hair under the hood.

"Just in case Blondie or any of his friends are wandering the halls. Wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea now, would we?" I found him sliding his letterman jacket on and trotted over to him so I could reach up and pinch his cheek. I'm enjoying Aaron all too much. It's so easy to irritate him.

He grabbed my wrists roughly and shoved me into the wall using my whole body to pin me down against it. "Stop being a brat," he warned me while I just grinned back at him. Getting frustrated, he shook his head and let me go, swinging the door to his dorm open and waiting for me to go out into the hall so he could lock it.

He brushed a hand through his hair before leading me by the small of my back towards the staircase and out into the parking lot. I tried talking to Aaron as we made our way out of the parking lot in his nice Mercedes, but he turned the volume on the radio loud enough to deafen us both to drown me out. That's fine with me. Maybe he thinks I'm annoying he won't want to sleep with me again and he'll still have to cover our phone bills. That would be sweet.

I rushed into the elevator once we entered the hotel, trying to get the door to shut before Aaron got in. Unfortunately, no such luck. It's not that I don't like him; he's all right. I've found torturing him is quite enjoyable though.

"You are a serious pain in the ass. I don't know why my cousin likes you," Aaron muttered once the elevator got going. I just grinned at him suggestively and he shook his head. "I don't even think _that's_ worth it."

The door opened and I skipped down the hall, excited to be back with my girlfriend and away from her hormonal cousin. I knocked on the door and as soon as Celeste opened the door, I jumped on her, wrapping my legs around her waist.

"I missed you too," Celeste smirked, barely holding me up. We were about the same size, I was about two inches taller, but holding your own weight up isn't all that easy, so I let my feet touch down to the ground before pulling Aaron's hoodie over my head and pushing my lips onto hers roughly.

She shamelessly slid her hands under my shirt and groped me as Aaron let himself into the room. "God, that's gross."

I unlocked my lips from Celeste's and raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do _you_ think girl on girl is gross?" I accused, cooling off, but only a _little_.

"Since one of them was my cousin. You shack up with that hot little hostess downstairs and then we've got a show," he joked, making himself comfortable on our bed.

I curled up against Celeste, letting her wrap her arms around me and nip at my neck. "Baby, I have testosterone germs all over me," I mock whined, nuzzling her cheek. She laughed lightly and Aaron scoffed.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted Faith..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

The time was getting closer; I was just slipping in to a simple white Juicy Couture spaghetti strapped dress when my cell phone rang. I texted Reid, telling him to call when he got to the lobby earlier. Glancing at the clock I saw he was early.

Celeste glanced over at me and smirked tossing me the small piece of technology.

"Hello?"

I waited for him to respond. _"I'm here, by the desk. Unless you want me to come upstairs..."_ I could hear the smirk in his tone. He sounded quite charming on the phone, and there was something about his New England accent that was becoming. A small smile slipped over my lips as I touched up my lip-gloss and slipped on a pair of white wedge heels that laced up my calves.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five."

Ending the phone call I grabbed the gold clutch that was sitting next to Celeste and turned for her. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me down to her eye level. Blue eyes on blue.

"Be good," she grinned, those full pouty lips smirking back at me.

"Scouts honor," I mocked.

She grinned and let her lips linger over mine just for a second before she pulled away. Bitch. She was such a tease.

"Have fun."

I gave her a small ghost of a grin before heading out of the room and to my date with Reid Garwin. I always wondered what it'd be like to con a younger guy. Like, _really_ con one. Especially one that looked like him. He definitely did not look like he was only seventeen. We usually went after guys our age, maybe a little older. Of course... I haven't had as much experience as Celeste has.

Walking into the lobby, I noticed him standing near the front desk. He was leaning coolly against one of the pylons, both hands shoved in the front pockets of a pair of dark washed denim jeans, a black beanie covering the top of his head. A black undershirt was poking out of the black button up shirt he wore over it, loosely buttoned. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off the tattoos that graced his pale skin and when he pulled his hands from his pockets, I noticed the black fingerless gloves still on his hands.

The token bad boy, I love it.

I walked towards him, clearing my throat. A grin spread across his face once those pale blue eyes snapped up at me. He took a look at me, nodding his head in approval as he stalked around, almost like a vulture to its prey.

I smiled inwardly; this was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

"You look… fantastic." He offered me his hand, and I took it. I gave a small grin before interlacing my fingers with his.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I complimented. If I were into guys, he'd be exactly what I liked.

"I clean up pretty good, if I do say so myself…" Arrogance was definitely a good look for him. Not many people can pull it off, but Reid Garwin does a damn good job at it.

"So, where are we going?"

"I figured I'd give you a nice little tour of Ipswich…" I licked my lips and followed him out to an incredible Cadillac XLR-V…. _wow_. Those things cost a hundred grand, easy. I guess Aaron wasn't lying when he said these guys were stacked.

I was shocked, to say the least, when he opened the door for me. I slid in, watching him jog around to the driver's seat and smile over at me.

"Like it?"

"Love it," I offered letting my fingers carelessly float over the impossible soft leather interior.

"Brand new, 2008," he boasted.

He likes to spend money; he likes to boast about it. Couldn't have picked a better target.

"Where are we off to?"

"I was thinking I'd show you some of the better spots in town. There isn't all that much, but I can think of a few places we can check out." He put the car in drive and took off. I grinned loving the way he sped down the road, taking a total disregard for the law.

I was definitely going to enjoy this. It was a lot of fun being the one doing the conning. Not so much as being the bystander, the second wheel of the joint unit. I had been playing way too much of the second string in this deal, and I wanted my chance to show Celeste what I've got.

"So, Romy… where are you from?"

Small talk, I gave him a sideways glance and lifted my shoulder. "Seattle."

I watched him react, his nose scrunched up as he glanced at me. "Seattle, Washington?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. I wasn't really from Seattle, but he didn't have to know that. I smirked and looked around the cloudy gray sky. "Not much different than this place. Rains all the damn time…"

He laughed; that's a good sign. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, he gripped the wheel with his left hand, letting his right hand inch over to my tanned thigh. I licked my lips and moved my knee slightly, so it would catch right under his fingers.

Those soft pads landed on me, making shivers run up and down my spine. He had an effective touch that was for sure. I smiled and rested my head back.

"So… are you originally from here?"

A small grin lifted on his lips, "Born and raised. My entire family is from Ipswich."

"Oh yeah?"

He gave me that cocky little grin and nodded his head. "They were one of the founding families during the seventeenth century."

"Wow."

I glanced around; it _was_ a beautiful place. I could see why they wouldn't want to leave. Stretched out over miles was nothing but farmlands. Most of the houses sat on quite a few acres, and you could tell. No one had immediate neighbors unless they lived in town.

"What's the hottest spot around this place?" I questioned.

"Nicky's," he answered. "Everyone who's anyone hangs out there."

"The bar we were at last night?" It's hard to believe that little place is the hot spot of Ipswich.

He nodded his head and lifted his chin to the right, "On the other side of this lake is the original colonies."

I followed his gaze where a large lake separated the new Ipswich from the old Ipswich. Everything looked overgrown on the other side, barely ever touched. At the same time, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

He continued to drive until we finally reached the town, all the small shops, and stores. He pointed out the various places. The small diner where they usually ate lunch on Sunday afternoons. The few boutiques that the girls usually shopped at, and the corner store where the pharmacy was.

We chatted a bit more, getting to know each other a bit better. It was easy talking to him, or lying to him, I suppose. I thought he'd be less for talking and more trying to jump in my pants, but so far, he hasn't tried.

We crossed a bridge and I could tell we were on the other side of the lake the way the trees were grown over the dirt path, and the shrubs were starting to take over the side of the street. I looked up at the sky; even though it was cloudy, it was beautiful.

"My families first colony home is coming up here on the right," he told me, that gloved hand pointing towards a small clearing.

It seemed that everything around here was grown over except for the area around his home. He parked the car in front of a wood fence and stared up at it.

"My parents have people come out and maintain the yard and shit like that." He shrugged lazily. "These houses are huge tourist attractions, a few of the oldest houses in the United States."

It was insightful. I really didn't think I'd be interested in this kind of thing, but knowing someone whose family was attached to the history, made it all the more interesting. A placed my hand on top of his and smiled.

"Can we go inside?" I questioned.

He raised a pale eyebrow at me, "Sure, if you want to." He laughed shortly. "You won't get scared will you?"

I laughed. "Nothing scares me."

We both got out of the car and met at the gate. He took my hand and led me across the yard. It felt like we had just tracked an acre behind us to get to the front door. The building looked ready to fall down, but that didn't make me want to go in any less. I wanted to see what was inside.

When we got inside I was amazed to see that everything was in more of a pristine condition. He wasn't lying; his family really did keep this place in order. He lead me through the house, giving me the grand tour. For an old house, it was fairly large, custom with creepy creaking floors and all.

"To be honest, this place gives me the fuckin' creeps…" he broke the silence, a small laugh escaping his throat.

I heard what sounded like a low moan and literally jumped closer to him. He laughed and hooked his arm around my shoulders. Maybe he had done something to make that noise so I would get closer. I felt warm in his embrace, almost safe, an unusual feeling when I was with a _guy_. There was just something about him that told me he didn't _really_ get creeped out by this place.

I tilted my head to look up at him and grinned. "So… is this the end of the tour?"

He gave me that adorable smirk and shook his head, "No, I saved the best place for last…"

I cocked my eyebrows up at him, questioningly. "Oh really? I was at Nicky's last night, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about Nicky's." He opened the front door and I stepped outside.

Crossing my arms securely over my chest, I turned to look up at him. He shut the door behind him, "What then?"

He slipped his arm around my waist, leaning his lips close to my ear. I felt that same shiver I did before when he touched my thigh. "My dorm room."


End file.
